epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch (status)
damage and decrease max HP every turn. Effect removed by or damage.|Scorch's hover-over tip|Epic Battle Fantasy 5}} Scorch is a negative status effect introduced in . Its icon is a single dark red streak of flame. Scorch deals magical -elemental damage at the end of the affected side's turn equal to twice 's damage (ie. MaxHP * Hit2HP * 0.0014 * Scorch tier), and also debuffs their max by 10%; unlike statuses like , or , Scorch also cancels out natural HP debuff fading, so the debuff will be 15% if they already have an HP buff or 10% otherwise. Before the v2 update, Scorch only affected players, since the players had no way of applying it to foes. * Scorch's damage is applied after its HP debuff, and thus the damage will be based on the max HP they have after it's been lowered by the debuff. * While for players any HP buffs and debuffs will immediately update their HP bars, for foes, HP buffs and debuffs will only properly update their HP bars after they've been healed or at the end of their turn. * Since Scorch's damage is Fire-elemental, it'll deal 1.5x damage if the target also has at the end of the turn, and unlike regular attacks, this won't consume Dry stacks. By the same token, since Scorch deals magic damage, its damage will be doubled by and nullified by . * Scorch can score a critical hit (for 1.5x damage), but only with help of the status effect, this won't consume Stagger stacks. * Scorch's damage has the second highest priority amongst all damaging statuses, with only Burn taking place before it. * Like Burn, Scorch will not cause any damage when the victim is Frozen, but will tick down (and debuff their HP) anyway . * If the last foe in a wave dies to Scorch, when the next wave of foes comes in, the player will have the first turn. * As with most other damaging statuses, Scorch's "attack" has permanent 999.99 Accuracy, not affected by anything. Thus, there is a chance to dodge it if victim's Evade is above that value. * Like most other damaging statuses, Scorch's damage is reduced in Easy and Zero difficulties (down to 70% and 35% respectively) for both players and foes. * When afflicted by , the affected is twice as likely to get Scorched. Other than through standard cleansing spells and food, Scorch will also be removed if the affected target is hit by a or -elemental attack, or by an attack that inflicts or (regardless of whether the status is actually applied). Scorch is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Cosmic Monolith summon — 100% chance, 2x length, targets all foes. * Red Crystal summon — 200% chance, 1x length * Cosmic Gigalith summon — 100% chance, 6x length, targets all foes. * TREAGURE summon — one of the gems has 100% chance, 3x length of Scorch. * Through the status (5% chance to roll it) — 100% chance, 3x length. For players, Scorch can be cured with: * Cleanse (Natalie's skill). * Medipack/Health Strike (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players, including backup. * Art Attack (shared Limit Break) — targets all players, including backup. * TOTOM summon — targets all players. * King Slime summon — targets all players, including backup. * Getting hit by a - or -elemental attack, as well as attacks that inflict or (regardless of whether the status is actually inflicted). * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects